Vida
by Nozomi Ran
Summary: Su vida era un asco, no tenia sentido. Todo era tan cotidiano que le empezaba a parecer innecesario preocuparse por algo tan tonto como un motivo para vivir, o con eso se trataba de convenser día a día que transcurria, tratando de no pensar en eso, pero le era imposible. Un día "normal" Lussuria fue la persona que le cambio la forma de ver, pues ya tenia un motivo para él. BelxFran


¿Qué sentía él por la vida?

¿O por su propia vida?

Hum… pues no consideraba que fuese una pregunta difícil, solo consistía en que fuese sincero para poder responderla, así que, lo que él sentía era…

_**Soledad**_

_**Vacio**_

_**Tristeza**_

_**Pluma**_

_**Angustia**_

_**Desesperación**_

¿Habría algo positivo en su vida?

No… Realmente no…

Un niño huérfano, que después encontró un "hogar" pero solo había sido para ser entrenado por sus habilidades, las cuales su maestro había notado…

[Y a pesar de eso le tenía un gran aprecio a su maestro, el era como, un hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, o algo parecido, había llegado a ser considerado como su nueva familia]

Después fue prácticamente utilizado como un remplazo en Varia, sabía perfectamente que su estancia en ese lugar era solamente temporal, pero lo que le había dolido, era que prácticamente fue usado como un objeto por su maestro, algo como _"toma te lo presto, pero me lo devuelves"._

Luego, en Varia, siempre fue considerado como el remplazo de la arcobaleno, así que no tenía mucho que decir de este lugar…

Realmente, no tenía nada que decir sobre su vida… bueno, si…

_**Sin sentido**_

_**Desperdicio**_

Sin sentido, porque no tenía ningún motivo por el cual vivir, ni siquiera pertenecía a algún lugar, no tenía a nadie en ningún lado, ¿Qué razón tenía para seguir vivo?

Una vez leyó, que…

"_**Cada persona tiene una misión especial**_

_**Nada sucede porque si**_

_**La existencia de esa persona no terminara hasta que cumpla su misión"**_

¿Pero qué tipo de misión sería la suya?

¿Vagar de un lado a otro?

Sí, claro, el estaba por estar, seguramente…

Por lo que claramente era un desperdicio, el solo andaba usando el oxigeno de alguien más, que seguramente tendría una mucho mejor, más bonita, y más feliz vida que él.

Porque estaba casi seguro que cualquier persona tendría una vida mejor que la de él…

Cuando era pequeño, jamás se planteo poder terminar así, no le cruzo ni por la mente, el vivía entre el amor de dos personas, su padre y su madre, que siempre le daban lo que necesitaba, cariño, amor, comprensión, cosas materiales, todo lo que un niño desceraría, pero es que la maldita vida da muchos giros.

El asesinato de sus padres, un trauma que jamás podría olvidar, desde ese acontecimiento, su vida se volvió un completo asco…

Y él como persona también, podría jurar que era un asco…

¿Por qué?

Bueno digamos que una persona, que mata a la gente no se le podría considerar "buena persona" ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no, si era lo que él más odiaba, el simple hecho de ver como lo hacían con sus padres, le hizo saber desde un inicio, que era malo, horrible, y que podía destruirle la vida a alguien…

_**Como lo habían hecho con la de él…**_

Y a pesar de eso ¿Qué hacía?

Seguir con las putas órdenes que le daban…

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Nada, el no creía poder hacer nada más, ya que según él, no tenía ninguna habilidad en especial… sus ilusiones, era lo único que podía hacer…

Así que, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer…

Realmente maldecía eso… pero bueno, a **nadie le importaba**

Incluso empezaba a creer que **ni a él le importaba**…

Ya para él era todo tan cotidiano, tan normal, tan común…

Pero seguía buscando un motivo por el cual vivir…

Por el cual seguir…

Por el cual querer despertar cada mañana…

¿Podría llegar a tenerlo?

Suspiro con desgane, estaba sentado en el piso de la sala, ¿Por qué en el piso y no en algún sofá? Porque le dio por sentarse allí, para que no lo vieran, o algo, al fin, siempre pasaba desapercibido

-deja de suspirar como tonta enamorada, rana ushishishi- Escucho la voz de su… desafortunadamente… "sempai", arqueo una ceja, pero permaneciendo serio

-ne sempai, no porque usted lo este, todo mundo debe estarlo- comento sin verlo directamente, ignorándole, ya que eso era algo por lo que el príncipe se enojaba-las demás personas pensamos en cosas importantes

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y se acerco a él sentándose en el sillón-Maldita rana, el príncipe no está enamorado-dijo mientras tomaba el control de la televisión que se encontraba a un costado suyo y cambiaba el canal-

-sempai yo estaba viendo eso-se quejo, aunque sinceramente no sabía ni que estaba dando el aparato ese-

-¿Para qué quiere una rana un trapeador en oferta?-cuestiono con burla, acomodándose en el sofá-

-para trapear, y todo a un cómodo y benéfico precio-dijo Fran sin moverse de su sitio, respondiendo a las burlas de su sempai con sarcasmo-

-rana estúpida- murmuro antes de lanzarle tres cuchillos de plata al sombrero-muere ushishishi

-sempai, deja de lanzarme tus juguetes- dijo con desgane

-no son juguetes idiota- se quejo el príncipe

-a mi me lo parecen… ¿Qué debería hacer con ellos?-

-límpialos y devuélvelos- dijo el rubio para después soltar un suspiro esperando sus armas de vuelta, pero no paso eso-

-estúpido juguete, inservible juguete- dijo Fran, sacando los cuchillos de su sombrero, doblándolos y tirándolos al piso

-¿¡Que haces idiota!?- Belphegor suspiro, ya suponiendo esto pasaría, le volvió a lanzar otros tres cuchillos

Y si Fran estuviera como normalmente, hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero en su lugar se levanto de golpe, casi asustando al príncipe

-¿¡Podrías dejar de andar jodiendo!? No ando de humor maldito príncipe falso-dijo antes de quitarse el sombrero y aventárselo-si quieres tus putos juguetes sácalos de allí- dijo antes de caminar enojado hacia su habitación…

Bel quedo completamente sorprendido…

Había ocasiones en las que lo trataba peor y nunca había reaccionado así de explosivo, por lo que realmente se sorprendió ante eso…

-¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?-se cuestiono así mismo antes de soltar un bufido molesto-nadie trata así a un príncipe-dijo sacando sus cuchillos del sombrero-¡además le dije que no se quitara esto!

-Bel-chan ¿Por qué estás hablando solo?-cuestiono la mamá de los pollitos… digo, Lussuria…

-la maldita rana tiene la culpa- dijo poniendo el sombrero a un costado suyo para después cruzarse de brazos

-¿te rechazo o algo?- cuestiono Lussuria como si nada

-¿ah?- emitió el príncipe sin entender, volteando a mirar al otro miembro de Varia, para después comprenderlo claramente-¿¡Pero qué mierda dices!?

-bueno, no importa, ¿sabes donde esta Fran-chan?

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-

-Porque eres el más cercano a él-dijo el afeminado, colocando sus manos una en cada mejilla con una gran sonrisa-

\- ... -

-¿Bel-Chan? -

\- ... -

-¿uh? -

-no tengo idea buscal…- el príncipe se vio interrumpido por el otro

-¡oh! ¡Buena idea Bel-chan! ¡Corre, corre! ¡Ve a buscarlo!-dijo rápidamente

-¿¡Yo porque!?-dijo exaltado-no soy su niñera

-es tu kouhai- dijo sintiéndose superior

\- ... -

-¿Qué esperas Bel-chan?-

\- ... -

-¿Bel-Chan? -

-¡Ya voy maldita sea!- bufo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se ponía a caminar

-¡Ay el amor!- expreso con una sonrisa Lussuria-

-¡te escuche! ¡El príncipe no ama a la rana!- se escucho el grito retumbar por la sala, cosa que solo le saco una risita al afeminado

-Todos sabemos que si-dijo en susurro Lussuria, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la comida de ese día, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Bel bufo como por quinta vez en lo que llevaba caminando por el pasillo de camino hacia la habitación de la rana, maldito Lussuria… no volvería a ponerse ebrio con el cerca…

Si, Belphegor se puso ebrio…

Y si, admitió cosas ese día…

Cosas pequeñas y sin importancia…

Cosas como de qué color era la ropa interior que usaba ese día, cuál era su color favorito, que a Mammon solo la veía como amiga [Ya que mamá-Lussuria tenía esa duda], ah… y como olvidar, **admitió que le gustaba Fran**…

Si, cosas "sin importancia"…

Que él no había recordado que admitió, pero Lussuria le hizo favor de al día siguiente recordárselo…

Y de joderle toda la semana con lo mismo, incluso el día presente…

Y Bel definitivamente había aprendido la lección, no ponerse ebrio cerca de Lussuria, pero bueno, eso era otra historia, que sinceramente no quería recordar…

Una vez enfrente de la habitación del más joven de Varia, toco la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar la puerta, y paso lo mismo, volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez de una manera más insistente, si algo no tenia, era paciencia…

Pudo escuchar un claro suspiro a través de la puerta, y observo cómo esta era abierta, siendo recibido por un Fran con expresión cansada, y un pijama muy lindo…

-¿tan temprano dormirás?-pregunto Bel con curiosidad

-¿tan temprano a molestar?- respondió Fran con cierta molestia, no haciendo mucho esfuerzo en ocultar, cosa que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, si, le gustaba, pero no le iba a aguantar todo, y más cuando él no había hecho nada aun…

-maldita rana… Lussuria te busca- dijo tratando de calmar su instinto asesino

-ah- dijo simplemente a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Bel se lo impidió, colocando su pie de por medio-

-¿no piensas ir?- cuestiono con enfado

-era el plan- murmuro, con claras intenciones de volver a cerrar la puerta-sempai, dile a Luss-san que no quiero ir, que tengo sueño…

-¿soy tu mensajero?-cuestiono con un muy notorio tono de enfado

-se amable, y hazlo por Fran-kun- susurro intentando volver a cerrar la puerta, pero Bel volvió a hablar

-¿a ti qué demonios te pasa? Andas raro desde hace un buen rato-

-oh que observador- dijo con ironía

-…- eso hizo que a Bel se le hinchara una vena por el enfado, tomo la mano de Fran y lo arrastro hasta llevarlo a la cocina, claro que este no se la dejo tan fácil, comenzando a querer correr

-un violador me secuestra-dijo en tono alto pero con su voz monótona

-idiota, seria mas creíble si no lo dijeras con ese tono-bufo mirando al peli-verde, este se encogió de hombros y siguió forcejeando, hubo un punto en el que el rubio se canso de eso, y lo cargo como costal de papas, pero el muy… comenzó a patalear, aunque eso no le impidió a Bel cumplir su cometido-aquí lo tienes- le dijo a Lussuria quien, volteo enseguida, y se topo con la escena, sonrió ampliamente, iba a decir algo pero Bel le gano- ni se te ocurra abrir tu boca-amenazo, Lussuria hizo un varonil con `v´ mayúscula, puchero-

-que injusto Bel-chan- dijo aun con su puchero-

-me importa un pepino ushishishi- dijo bajando al peli-verde, que lo miro con enfado

-podías haber esperado a que me pusiera el uniforme- comento pero fue ignorado por el príncipe-¿Qué querías Luss-san?

-hablar contigo Fran-chan- dijo emocionado

-¿de?-cuestiono con aburrimiento-

-a solas- dijo Lussuria mirando a Bel esperando comprensión, este lo miro mal, y se salió de la cocina, el afeminado puso seguro a la puerta-

Bel salió de la cocina y después recordó la información que Lussuria poseía, intento abrir la puerta, pero esta tenia seguro… hijo de…su mamá…

Fran salió con una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa de la cocina, se acerco a su sempai que estaba sentado en el sofá, se paro frente a él, al parecer dormido, "príncipe" y le dio un corto beso en los labios, alejándose con un muy notorio sonrojo…

Si, _su vida tal vez no era un asco…_

_O por lo menos no ahora…_

_Ahora, ya tenía una razón por la cual vivir…_

_Y luchar por mantenerse vivo…_

**. . .**

Y no, Bel no estaba dormido, se sonrojo levemente ante ese beso, iba a reclamar pero la voz de su ranita le hizo callar…

-**sempai, también te quiero**\- susurro Fran, aun creyendo que el mencionado se encontraba durmiendo-

_Y oh, vaya que no lo hacía…_

_Se iba a vengar de la ranita por haberle robado un beso…_

_Y se iba a vengar de Lussuria por hablador…_

_Pero ya tendría tiempo para hacer eso, _después de todo_, aun __**tenía toda una vida por delante **__¿no?_


End file.
